1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for transmitting an image scanned by a scanning unit to an information processing apparatus connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known image processing apparatuses such as a scanner that can scan an original with a scanner unit and transmit a scan image to an image processing apparatus connected to a network and a multifunction product (MFP) including a scanner function. Such image processing apparatuses transmit the scan image to the information processing apparatus according to file transfer using an electronic mail and a protocol such as a file transfer protocol (FTP) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-244411 (hereinafter referred to as first document)).
Such image processing apparatuses usually include, as a database (DB) for managing destinations such as email addresses and IP addresses to which the scan image is transferred, a local user DB for managing user information dedicated to the image processing apparatuses managed in the image processing apparatuses, a delivery user DB in which user information as destinations managed by a delivery server on a network is temporarily acquired and stored on the image processing apparatuses side, and a lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP) user DB in which user information as destinations stored in an LDAP server on a network is temporarily acquired and stored.
The information processing apparatuses receives the scan image, converts the scan image into a data format corresponding to an application for displaying, editing, or printing a document and an image, and displays, edits, or prints data after conversion with the application.
In recent years, an operating system (OS) in which an application allows an external apparatus to use arbitrary data even if driver software is not installed is proposed. In an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) installed with such an OS, the OS has a function of making it possible to use an information processing apparatus on a network even if driver software for an image processing apparatus such as a scanner apparatus is not installed.
Such an OS transmits a registration request for an application executed on the information processing apparatus side installed with the OS to the image processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus receives data corresponding to the application registered in the image processing apparatus from the image processing apparatus. Consequently, the information processing apparatus can execute the data with the application without installing the driver software for the image processing apparatus.
On the information processing apparatus side installed with such an OS, it is desired that a function for allowing the image information processing apparatus side to manage destinations for the OS as transmission destination of a scan image without installing the driver software for the image processing apparatus is implemented in the image processing apparatus.